The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to measuring current and resistance of integrated circuit devices using combined diodes/resistor structure to monitor integrated circuit manufacturing process variations.
Small changes in the manufacturing process of integrated circuits can have large consequences, which may detrimentally affect the performance of the individual integrated circuit devices. Therefore, it is often useful to include devices that can be tested during or after the manufacturing process. For example, some measurements that are useful when testing integrated circuit devices include resistance and current flow. The testing devices can highlight different performance characteristics that result from changes in the manufacturing process. The devices and methods described below help monitor the changes that occur within integrated circuit devices when the manufacturing process is altered.